Lying and Truths
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: "A liar will always be a liar. Everybody lies. Therefore trust is meaningless." "If you don't trust anyone, then how can you ever form a real relationship?" "I don't. Relationships are based off of trust, which I have none of, so I don't even try." SeverusOC
1. Prologue

Life is full of lies, and is a twisting path of deceit. Humans just don't want to face this fact because they want to believe that there is always a truth somewhere in the lies, but sometimes… It's better to not know the truth than to know it, because of the repercussions of it. At least, that's what I've gathered from the people who lie to me.

The thing is, if there is no truth in what anyone says, there's no reason to trust. Knowing that everybody lies is a daunting fact that everyone chooses to ignore because they choose to believe there is no way that their best friend, mother, father, sister, brother would lie to them, even though they would. People are selfish creatures. They don't tell you the truth to benefit themselves in the end. If you were to break down at the news, it would be their fault, and they would be obligated to know how you're doing. The only time people would ever tell the truth, is under life and death circumstances. If the cost is more important than what they find most dear to them. Therefore, telling secrets to people is meaningless. If you know there will be a certain circumstance where they will tell your secret to everyone in the world, then it's not a secret anymore. Just someone you choose to believe won't tell your most prided secret.

You may think me to be stupid, and naïve. Or maybe you want to enlighten me to some time or someone who would prove me wrong. The thing is.. How am I supposed to believe you, when everything I've learned about life thus far has proven me right.

There is nothing anyone, or anything can do to prove me wrong.

At least… That's what I thought.

My name is Karen Silven, a non-magical being who is proven wrong through a man of deceit and lies.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello there. Time for the introduction to this story as the damn plot bunny won't leave me the fuck alone. To my new readers, welcome, and to my old readers welcome back! **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Severus Snape wouldn't have died, Ron and Hermione would have never gotten together, neither would Harry and Ginny. If I **__**really**__** owned Harry Potter, it would have been Draco/Hermione Harry/Luna Severus/some kind of new character that would have saved him. Ron/Slytherin Girl Ginny/Neville but as that didn't happen, I obviously don't own the Harry Potter series, and I am not having hot rabid sex with any of the HP cast on top of all my money. **_

_**Warnings: Cursing, Sex, Depressing out-look on life, Torture, Psychological pain, Rape Insinuation (maybe light touching on the happenings), The overuse of the word 'fuck', and maybe some character bashing but not too much.**_

_**Obviously this is going to be a little AU as I am mashing things that happened in this time period with things in the 90's because I am lazy and I like my time period better. **_

_**Flamers: I know you are out there. Thank you for looking over my story but as I do not need verification that I am not the best writer in the world by you, I highly suggest you find another story to flame. **_

_**Reviewers: I love you all -smooch-**_

The young woman with long black hair looked down at her watch for, what seemed like, the thousandth time. Her bus should have been here a long time ago. Cursing, she opened her cell and growled as she saw there was no service. How the hell she lost service in a large city like this, she had no idea. It was dark outside, and the smell of oncoming rain made her pull her coat closer to her body. She wasn't on a particularly busy street but there were some street lights lighting the way.

A light flickered down the street and her head turned to it, scowling. She would be severely pissed if there was some kind of power outage. Just as she thought that, two lights went out. One to her right, and one to her left. Oddly, she was reminded of all the horror movies she watched and she snorted. There was no way that would happen in real life. Stuff like that didn't exist.

Sitting down on the curb, she pulled out her Iphone 3GS, plugged in her head phones, put the music on random and played bejeweled as she waited for the bus. The lights on other side of her flickered around her, and she rolled her eyes, leaning back against the sign for the bus. Her phone buzzed and a little bubble popped up telling her it was time for her meds. Sighing, she reached in her pocket and poured two pills in her hand. Bringing them to her mouth, she swallowed them dry and put the pill bottles back.

Then she noticed it was dark, and foggy. There was breathing all around her. Multiple people. She looked passed her phone to see the ends of some kind of cloak. Her eyes slowly followed it upwards to see a masked person standing in front of her.

"Now either this is a hallucination, or you have been sorely mislead as to where the freaky costume party is."

He brought up his arm where he held a cane with a silver top. She looked at it briefly before looking back up at him. "That looks expensive… Damn." She sighed, putting her phone away. "I was hoping it wasn't the third choice." Leaning forward, she said "Psycho killers on a rampage."

He raised his cane as much as he could and brought the metal piece harshly down on her skull.

…...

Karen became aware that she had a pounding headache. _Probably a concussion_, she thought to herself. She made sure to keep her breathing even as she became aware of her surroundings. Her hands and feet were bound by some kind of rope and the little bit of pressure she put on it made it tighter

She did her best to stay still and asses the situation from behind her eyelids. There were many people around her, she could hear them whispering to each other… no wait… there was one voice that rang out above the others… It was menacing… Like a snake. She hated snakes. Suddenly they stopped and she felt herself being pulled up by something. She kept herself calm, her blood pressure down, and her expression relaxed, just like it would be if she was truly unconscious.

"You may be good at hiding your true self from your fellow muggles, but I can see through it."

A smirk rose to her face and she opened her eyes, looking the man straight in the face. She did not let the grotesque way he looked phase her, she looked straight at him, unblinkingly. For some reason, she felt naked in front of him, like he could see everything about her, everything that made her _her_. She didn't let it bother her anymore, he was just another criminal. Just another psycho that seriously needed counseling.

His eyes narrowed, and he walked up to her amusedly "You study criminals in your world." It was a statement, but she didn't let herself look surprised, he probably had checked up in her, but what was with him saying 'her world.' Schizophrenia, her mind supplied for her. A major case at that one.

He laughed throatily and turned around to the people that surrounded them. It was then that she noticed she was being suspended in the air by…nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find some kind of explanation for it. Magnets in the ropes. The kidnappers had given her some kind of hallucinogen… Now that she had some ideas in her head, she looked around. Like the man that had been talking to her, they were all dressed the same, like they were in some kind of cult. She analyzed the way they reacted to him, and the way he talked to him. Definitely some kind of cult. This was dangerous. She had to be careful if she wanted to get out of this alive. They were all laughing at her and meanwhile she was looking around for some kind of escape route. Her eyes met with a man with scraggly hair, he looked at her unemotionally, like he couldn't care less about what was happening to her and her eyes narrowed. People always had a reaction, no matter what, whether it be joy, hate, love, etc. That was unnatural. She searched his face for something, anything. He was really good at hiding his emotions but in an instant, she could see something, something in his eyes that surprised her. Pain.

She kept it to herself and looked around for another way to escape. The best she could probably do is keep them at bay until she came up with something. She became aware that someone was in front of her, it was the man. She kept her plans and what she saw in the man in the back of her mind and concentrated on analyzing him. He had an air about him of deadly nonchalance. Like he could kill someone and not have any kind of reaction. He looked incapable of love. This was the first time she was having a hard time discerning between him being a sociopath and a psychopath. It seemed many traits of both definitions were intertwined together in this man.

He raised his arm confidently and she narrowed her eyes at it. It looked to be some kind of weapon of his. She was not fooled by it being long and wooden. Anything could be used as a weapon if they tried hard enough. He hesitated for a moment and she flicked her eyes up to him. He seemed to be glaring at her for doing something. What? She had no idea.

He came in closer to her, and whispered to where only she could hear. It's a pity you are a muggle, you would have been a magnificent Slytherin. Before she had anytime to try and decipher what he had said, he pointed his wand at her and a blinding pain shot through her body. It was like nothing she felt before. Her head dropped, but no sound came from her. Just strangled gasps. It wasn't like she didn't _want_ to scream, but it seemed she didn't have the ability to anymore. Like her voice was taken away from her. She felt herself slipping into a buzzed haze and her consciousness pull into itself, trying to protect itself from the trauma it was undergoing.

Suddenly, it stopped and she gasped for breath. She felt exhausted. Her body was shaking from the aftershocks of the pain, her body twitching violently at random times.

"You're strong… for a _muggle_… but you will eventually submit."

He raised his wand, but stopped when she spoke "Muggle… That term… So familiar…"

Murmurs rose around her and she felt someone staring at her in the side of her head, it was rather irritating. She rose her eyes the slightest bit. It was the pained man as she had dubbed him. He seemed to be trying to figure her out. Suddenly, she was thrown back to the brick wall, hitting the ground heavily, and she gave a pained face along with a grunt.

"How do you know that term?"

The venomous sounding question was demanding. There was question in her mind that she was supposed to answer on pain of that torture again. However, she refused to give him something without getting something in return. She had something in her favor now, and she refused to give it up without a fight, so she spoke for the first time.

"There is a proper way of doing things. You know all about me, so you should no my practice. As such, when I have something in my favor in this type of situation, I will not give it up without something in return." Instinctively, she pushed everything she knew about the strange word into the back of her mind and stared him straight in the face.

This time she felt it. Something rummaging around in her mind. She never thought it was possible but could practically visualize him inside her mind, tearing through her memories and thoughts, trying to find it. It was very taxing but every time she felt him close to it, she pulled it away and put it away in another part of her brain. She was gasping for breath by the time he growled and turned away.

"You are slightly more skilled than a regular muggle, but you will not stand up to me." He looked to the pained man and narrowed his eyes, "Do you think that will work?"

The pained man looked uncomfortable for a moment but nodded saying in a monotonous voice "I can see the advantages of it. It is obvious she will not break easily. She might even go insane and bite her tongue off before she says anything. This might be the only way."

The psychotic man with snake resemblances nodded, and screamed to the others "LEAVE!" They all looked shocked and then scrambled away. The man looked at her and walked up to her "No matter where you are, remember I can find you. I will always be able to get you, and I _will _kill you when you are of no use to me." She looked at him guardedly. With that said, he turned to the pained man and nodded to him. Karen looked at him and he pointed the stick at her. Expecting pain, she braced herself, but she felt freedom in her limbs. Her body started falling forward but she caught herself with her hands. Suddenly she was jerked up by her arm, and pulled roughly away.

She left the room, away from the psychotic leader of this cult, and let out a shaky, silent breath. Karen felt herself being pulled through different rooms, not crossing anyone's path yet. He opened a door and she felt a blast of cold air. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in but she fought it down with every ounce of control she had in her body. Even still, she felt her body flexing and un-flexing in preparation of a run. The pained mans eyes flicked over to her and he spoke to her for the first time. "Don't even try it. There is nothing around here and we would be able to find you in an instant. Then you would be killed, regardless of what you know."

Her spirits were almost crushed by that.

"Where am I going?" She asked in a dry voice.

"Somewhere safe." Was all he said.

Questions were running through her head but all she could do is nod as they got to the gate and walked _through_ it. At this point, she wasn't surprised but what was happening around her. He kept walking until he got a distance away that he apparently deemed right and did something she was extremely surprised by. He embraced her.

"Close your eyes." This was said much softer than he had been speaking before and she felt no choice but to do as he said. He turned on the spot, and they were then gone from Malfoy Manor.


End file.
